"North Edsa"
Title "North Edsa" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil: * Ipapakita dito ang flashback nina Andrew, Rose, Nina at Zack kung saan nagsimula ang kanilang storya, sa North Edsa. Character Highlight * Andrew * Rose * Nina *Zack Cast Created Characters * Andrew * Zack * Nina * Rose * Luke Summary Sinindihan ni Andrew ang tv upang manuod ng balita kasama si Zack. Sinabi sa balita na mayroong isang libong katao sa Philippine General Hospital na namatay sa hindi alam na dahilan. Matapos nito ay pinatay na ni Andrew ang tv at dumiretso sa kusina at tiningnan ang ref at nalamang wala na itong laman kaya napagdesisyunan ni Andrew na dumaan ng SM North Edsa upang bumili ng food supplies. Inaya niya si Zack pero sinabing pupunta daw si Nina kaya hindi ito makakasama. Maya maya umalis na si Andrew. Habang nagaantay si Zack narinig niyang may nagbukas nang pintuan. Inisip niyang ito ay si Nina lang kaya hindi na niya ito nilingon pero sampung minuto na ang nakakalipas pero wala paring gumugulat sa kanya. Nang tumalikod siya, nakita niya si Nina at sinabing nasa kusina lamang ito. Tinanong ni Nina si Zack kung nasaan si Andrew at sinabing nasa SM North Edsa ito. Matapos nito nanuod si Nina ng tv habang si Zack ay naligo muna. Pagpasok ni Andrew sa SM North Edsa. Habang naggrogrocery, may narinig siyang sigaw mula sa labas. Tiningnan niya ito at nakialam. Napagalamang may tumalon sa balcony ng lugar matapos nito bumalik na siya sa paggrogrocery. Sa apartment ni Andrew, nabagot si Nina kaya binalak niyang tawagin si Rose upang ayaing magshopping. Nang malaman ni Rose na nandoon si Andrew sa North Edsa, walang anupamang pumayag itong sumama dito. Maya maya natapos naring maligo si Zack at sinabing magshoshopping sila kasama si Rose. Hindi nila ito ipapaalam kay Andrew para masurprise ito. Paglabas nila ng apartment napansin nilang walang tao sa labas pero hindi na nila ito masyadong inisip pa. Sa apartment ni Rose, hindi siya makaisip ng isusuot niya dahil kikitain niya sina Nina at Zack kasama si Andrew. Matapos niyang makapamili, nagdala rin siya ng baril upang precaution dahil napanood niya rin ang tungkol sa nangyari sa ospital. Maya maya pa ay nakarating na sina Zack at Nina sa North Edsa. Tinawagan na nila si Andrew upang sabihan na asa mall na rin sila. Nang makita ni Andrew ang dalawa, pinaakyat na nila ito kung nasaan siya. Habang naglalakad sila paakyat, nakita nila yung taong nakita ni Andrew na tumalon sa balcony hindi nila ito masyadong pinansin kahit na may sumigaw mula sa direksyon kung nasaan ang tumalon at dumiretso nalang sila kung nasaan si Andrew. Nang nakarating sila sa starbucks, nakita nilang tulog si Andrew. Si Nina ay nagCR muna habang si Zack ay gugulatin si Andrew. Sa CR, tinawagan ni Nina si Rose dahil hindi pa ito nakakarating sa mall. Habang nasa kalagitnaan ang kanilang paguusap, naputol ito at ang huling nasabi ni Rose ay may mga zombies. Hindi siya naniwala noong una kaya lumabas na lamang siya at bumalik kina Zack pero nakita niya mismo ang isang babaeng kinakain ang isang bata. Nakita siya nito kaya isinara niya ulit ang CR sa takot. Maya maya lamang ay may biglang nagpaputok ng baril sa labas at binuksan ang pintuan. Papalapit na sana nang papalapit si Zack upang gulatin si Andrew pero biglang sumigaw ang tindera ng lugar. Tinuro ng tindera ang isang zombie na papasok na sa lugar. Nakita ito ng dalawa. Kinain ng zombie ang tindera dahil sa sigaw nito, nagbigay daan ito sa dalawa upang tumakas pero kukunin muna nila si Nina sa CR. Pagdating nila doon wala na si Nina na siyang ikinabahala ni Zack. Maya maya lamang ay may nagpatigil sa kanila sa pagtakbo at nang harapin nila ito, nagulat si Andrew dahil ito ay ang kanyang tito Luke. Tinanong ni Luke kung infected ba ang mga ito, pero hindi ito naintindihan ng dalawa. Pinaliwanag ni Luke sa kanilang dalawa ang tungkol sa infection. Matapos ang paguusap, pinadiretso na niya ang dalawa papunta sa bus kung saan may mga survivors doon. Tuloy parin ang pagaalala ni Zack sa kanyang nobya. Nagpaiwan si Luke upang maghanap pa ng mga survivors. Pagdating sa bus, nakita ni Zack si Nina na nasa loob at nagyakapan ang dalawa. Kakaunti palang sila sa bus kaya nagantay ang bus sa iba pang parating na survivors. Deaths * None Trivia * This is the first chapter where there are no main characters involved in the story. * September 29 2013 (7:30am-1:30pm) Other Character's Whereabouts * The Main Characters are on Bulacan attending their Intramurals.